Doppelgangers
Bloody Gaper Gaper that chases the player but leaves a trail of red creep that can hurt the player, much like Super Lust or Brains. They are red coloured Gapers and found in groups of 4 in the Utero. They take as many hits as Vomit Gapers and can flank if one is not careful. By unknown. Gaparor They chases they player and leaves a trail of red creep. They also shoots bombs like Vomit Gapers. They are fast like a charging charger. They have 50% more health than Vomit Gapers. When killed they spawn a leaper. They are found in The Cathedral and in The Chest. By unknown. 'Sober' Sobers are enemies rearly found in the Cellar and mostly in the Caves or Catacombs (If in the Cellar, they count as Champions and drop a pick-up opon death) They usually replace Globins in the Caves or Catacombs and if they are in the Cellar, they replace Gapers. It takes 10 hits with Isaac's starting tears to kill them, and once one is dead it spawns 2 Small Spiders and a Motar. By FlashMasterXD 'Slothling' Slothlings are basically faster, flying versions of Vomit Gapers, leaving a venomous green trail behind them.'' By unknown.'' 'Disabled' ' ' Pictures by FlashMasterXD {C}A creature that looks like a gaper, sitting on a wheelchair. He slowly rides in a room. When the player gets to a horizontal or vertical direction from him, disabled charges at him, like a Leech. When he charges, he starts leaving a trail of red creep on the floor behind him. If he misses the player, he continues chargeing until hitting a rock or a wall. On impact to the wall or rock, he fires a salvo of 6 bullets behind him. Then he doesn't do anything for two seconds. If he charges through poop or fire, he destroys it. He has lot of HP. When the player kills a Disabled, the wheelchair explodes and the Disabled turns into a normal gaper. He can be found in Depths or Necropolis in pairs or in womb or utero in larger groups. By BloodthirstyCZ. Mega Maw Mega Maw is a Mini boss, he is a huge Mr. Maw, and he can summon pacers of any kind, he rarely summons Mini Fetuses (can be found under...) he is unlocked when you defeat 600 Mr. Maws. 1st phase -Summons Pacers -Shoots projectiles in 4 directions of a + 2nd phase -Summons Mr. Maws -Launches head at Isaac, taking 1 1/2 hearts -Shoots Homing tears in 4 directions of an x 3rd phase -Summons mimic Maws (can also be found in this page) -Launches random tears in all directions -Breaks Rocks in path By unknown. There is now a boss in rebirth named mega maw :3 Mimic Maw Mimic maws are Maws that use the same tear you use, they are really rare, can be summoned by mega maw, and they also can use the effect your using of your spacebar item, (for ex. if you had book of shadows, they'd use it at the same time.) they can be found in libraries rarely. By unknown. Mr. Yin Yang This one is the better version of Mr. Maw . He is immune to spectral tears and Brimstone so if you have it, you need to use bombs or spikes. (What if you don't have any bombs and the room doesn't have any spikes?) The Holy head can spawn holy beams and shot spectral tears, as the Devil head will charge Brimstone lasers and spawn several troll bombs. The body can't be destroyed till the heads. When heads are destroyed the body acts like the Hopper . May spawn The Heavenlight or Hellfire tarot card after desruction. By unknown. Dividend The Dividend is found in the Depths and Necropolis, or rarely in the Caves or Catacombs. It appears as a Mr. Maw, but is less pale, its jaw is less opened, and its head is always separated from the body, being kept together by a bloody spinal cord. It continuously spins its head as if it were a flail, and charges toward the player relentlessly. The head occasionally shoots red projectiles. When it takes enough damage, the head detaches from the spinal cord and turns into a maw while the body turns into a hopper. By ZangiefB. Green Gaper Its an Green Gaper. Its slowly chase the player. Its immune to any creep. Attacks/Moves When it dies a Vomit bomb will fly at the player like a Spit. It has a Trail of Green Creep that Damage the Player. Spawn places Normal Caves 1/2 The Depths 1/2 Sheol Spawn places Wrath of the Lamb Caves XL The Depths XL Catacombs 1/2/XL